


To leave for better?

by blackjackedua



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A bit sad I guess but no one dies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackedua/pseuds/blackjackedua
Summary: I have nothing here left for me Michael, don’t you understand?
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	To leave for better?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really follow RoswellNM anymore, so it's based on what I read on Twitter, true or not to canon, it's not really important to me. I just feel Alex in pain and I kind of associate sometimes. It's also short of details because I focused a little more on the dialogue.   
> I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please let me know if I have to change the rating or the tags.  
> English is not my first language, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes.
> 
> Also kudos or comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!

“He is not your father, Alex.”  
Kyle was worried, watching Alex absorbing the news and he knew he was not the only one. Michael was obviously trying to find something to say and Liz was passing from her mother to him a few times. Alex never said a word, he packed his things and left before anyone could stop him. 

“What are you doing? asked Michael, taking in the full boxes in the car.   
-What do you think Guerin?  
-You’re leaving.”  
It wasn’t a question.   
Alex wasn’t stopping, piling stuff and stuff until nothing was left except for his backpack. Without thinking, Michael used his mind to make it fly in his hands. 

“You’re leaving, he repeated.   
-Yeah, don’t act so surprised.   
-Why? You don’t…you have no reason now! What about Jesse?  
-He’s on the run, Flint is dead, and Project Shepherd is almost destroyed. I can handle it from anywhere in the world. I’m done now.”

Michael was almost hyperventilating.   
“Give me my bag please, asked Alex.   
-You can’t leave now! shouted Michael.   
-Give me my bag Guerin! I’m leaving, that’s not up to you or anyone but me. I have nothing here.  
-You know that’s not true, what about your newfound family?   
-They’re not and even if that’s true, it doesn’t really change how things are, Alex replied. Liz and Rosa are not going to suddenly talk to me every day and I can keep contact with Kyle without being in his life or him being in mine.   
-And the rest of us? You think you have no other friend or what?”

Alex sighed, visibly tired by the conversation and the situation.   
“Guerin…I’m exhausted ok? I don’t want to fight endlessly, and I have my way out of the Air Force now so I’m going to take it.   
-You can’t leave like that, whispered Michael, terrified.   
-I can Guerin. Give me my bag please.   
-I can’t lose you again Alex, replied Michael, tightening his fingers on the strap of the backpack.   
-There is nothing to lose Guerin. We are nothing. You have your life back on track.   
-I built a bomb to save you, it’s not nothing!  
-I didn’t ask you to. In the end, it would have killed me anyway but hey! Not a Manes apparently!   
-Maybe you should be happy he’s not your real father!”

Alex stopped at that.   
“Happy? he repeated. I should be happy that Jim Valenti slept with all of his friend’s wives and was not even capable of taking care of the children that shitty conduct produced? How many times do you think he saw Rosa being high and doing shit? He barely tried at the end of her life and she died anyway! How many times do you think he saw what Jesse did to me?”  
He stopped to catch his breath. 

“The only important person in this town is you, and you’ve always known that. I lost you partly because of my family…and I’m not even from this side of the family anymore! I won’t stay here to watch you and Maria again and again and again. I can only take so much of you two and the others barely asking how I’m doing even after being kidnapped for weeks.”

Alex had advanced while talking. His hands found the strap of his backpack and he slowly pulled it.   
“I have nothing here left for me Michael, don’t you understand?”

Michael couldn’t find an answer and let the strap go. Alex took the time to put the bag in his car and went to close the door of the cabin before coming back to him. 

“If you need me, I’ll be there, you know that. But I would prefer if you don’t. I need to move on, and I can’t really do that if you’re always in my mind.”

He got in his car, Michael’s eyes never straying away from him.

“Goodbye Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you making it this far!


End file.
